


Good Rockin' Tonight

by fiskal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Lots of kissing and moaning, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex (sort of), Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiskal/pseuds/fiskal
Summary: "You two have fun together, Piper. Too bad we can't make it a threesome.""Never gonna happen, Cait."





	Good Rockin' Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ***Update 2/28/18 - Made some changes to the dialogue and a few lines that had been bothering me since this was posted. Nothing too drastic, I promise.

 

“I want to say thanks for lettin’ me stay and have dinner with you two,” Cait said, swinging her bag over her shoulder and taking in a last minute view of Home Plate’s interior as she started toward the door. “Damn fine place you got here, too. I hate to be leavin’ so soon but I better be outta here to give you your space.”

“You're leaving already?” Nora stood up. “Piper and I would be more than happy to have you stay the night if you need to. We'll be leaving around the same time as you to get back to Sanctuary in the morning.”

Cait shook her head. “Nah, don't worry about me. I don't want to be invadin’ your privacy. Besides, I was plannin’ on usin’ me charm to score a free room at the Dugout for the night. Maybe a few drinks too.” She adjusted her bag and turned to see Piper placing the empty noodle bowls on the counter in the next room over.

“You two have fun together, Piper,” Cait called to her with a sly smirk. “Too bad we can't make it a threesome.”

“Never gonna happen, Cait!” Piper called back.

* * *

Not even an hour had passed when a loud banging on the door jolted Nora out of her fixation on a scratch she was attempting to buff out on her PipBoy.

“Well well, I wonder who that could be?” Piper set down her comic book and went to the door, turning the handle. “Oh, hey Cai--”

“Goddamn prick kicked me out of the goddamn bar!!” Cait yelled as she stormed in, pushing past Piper and slamming her bag on the floor. “Son of a bitch wouldn't let me stay once he found out I was drinkin’ for free!”

Piper closed the door with an irritated sigh. “Good to see you too, Cait.”

Nora laughed and stood up to walk over to where Cait threw her bag, picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder. “Come on,” Nora beckoned her to follow. “The guest room is all yours. We _may_ or may not have thought you'd be back for the night.”

Cait slumped her shoulders and reluctantly followed Nora through the hallway. “I can't believe I was thinkin’ I would get anythin’ out of that.”

Piper appeared in the doorway with her hands folded across her chest. “Well, what's your poison, Cait?” she asked, leaning against the doorframe. “If you're gonna be here for the night we might as well have a drink or two.” 

“I think I need a goddamn whiskey,” she said, falling back on the mattress.

A few hours and half a bottle of whiskey later, Cait, Piper, and Nora were sitting on the floor of the dimly lit guest room laughing uproariously and having a good time catching up. Cait had been more than generous in sharing stories of her past sexual exploits from when she worked at the Combat Zone, much to Nora and Piper's entertainment.

“Wait, so you were seeing this guy, then?” Nora asked.

“Fuck no!” Cait laughed at the thought. “Turns out I had a thing for his lady instead. Had to convince myself she was nothin’ but a one-nighter type a’ girl. Shite, for all I know she was doin’ the same with me.”

Piper was confused. “So...you're telling me you fell for this guy’s wife, even though he probably would've killed you if he found out?” 

“You're goddamn right.” She tossed back the remainder of her glass. “You bet your arse I shagged her, though. Took her to a room in the back and fucked the livin’ daylights out of her. It was fun until her husband found out I was makin’ her scream louder than he could.”

Nora and Piper burst out laughing. “You two were _that_ loud?” Nora asked incredulously.

“Well, it didn’t help we were in the next room over. Bad plannin’ on my part.”

“Jesus, Cait.” Piper laughed and took a sip of her drink. “Sounds like you have a thing for the screamers.”

“Shite, yeah. I'm thinkin’ that Nora and I have that in common, since she's been shackin’ up with _you_ for the last several months.”

Piper nearly choked.

“I--? _Excuse_ me?!” She shot a bewildered look at Nora, turning beet red at the accusation.

“Pipes, I swear I didn't say anyth--”

“Aw, come off it, Piper. Nothin’ wrong with enjoyin’ the act and wantin’ to show it.” Cait interrupted with a wink. "It ain't fun unless you're nearly deaf afterwards."

Piper looked back to Nora, who had covered her face with her palm to hide her laughter. _I'm going to kill her,_ she thought. “What's so funny?” She tried to pull Nora’s hand away from her face to play off her own embarrassment.

“Pipes, I'm not laughing at you!” said Nora, failing to hide her obvious amusement. “You are pretty, er... _vocal_ , though. But I love that about you!”

Piper huffed with feigned annoyance and took another sip from her drink while Nora leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Cait, taking a long drink of whiskey, was quiet for a moment and appeared to be lost in deep thought.

“Makes me wonder what it's like to spend a night with our little reporter, here. You're one lucky bastard, you know that, Nora?”

“Wouldn't you like to know, Cait.” Piper offered sarcastically.

Cait laughed at her flimsy attempt to appear indifferent. “That's awful sweet of you to offer, Piper. Eager to get started on that threesome, are we?”

The shift in the atmosphere of the room was almost instantaneous--Piper was in shock as a deep red blush spread across her cheeks. She was dead silent as Cait began to slowly crawl over to her, fully intending to find out just how close she could get in a bold attempt to call Piper’s bluff.

"You want to know what I think?" Cait spoke softly, reaching out to run her fingers along Piper's coat, "I think you've been waitin' for this to happen the whole time."

Nora watched, anticipating Piper’s reaction while simultaneously realizing that whatever it was that was going on was also making her _uncomfortably wet_.

Her heart beat faster as Cait started to unbutton Piper’s coat at an agonizingly slow pace, never once breaking eye contact with her. Nora, still waiting for Piper to say something, moved in closer to brush aside her hair and help slip off her coat. She leaned in and lightly grazed her lips against the back of her ear.

“Is this what you want?” Nora whispered, turning her eyes to Cait.

Cait’s hand delicately cupped Piper’s chin and tilted her head upwards. With the smell of alcohol mingling in the space between them, she ran her thumb over her lips and adjusted her body so that she was straddling Piper’s lap.

Cait spoke so softly that it was almost a low whisper. “No need to be shy, Piper. We both know what you want.”

Piper hesitated, mortified at the fact that she was undeniably aroused by Cait’s advances. If she had even considered the thought of having a threesome, she was _absolutely_ sure it would not have involved _Cait_ , of all people.

Yet, here she was, sandwiched between the two and cursing herself for opening that damn bottle of whiskey. She was forced back to reality as Cait trailed a finger along her jaw, prompting her to speak.

“F-For the record,” she finally replied, “...I'm not _that_ loud.”

Cait took that as the consent she needed and plunged into Piper’s lips. _She's a terrible liar_ , Nora thought, trying to suppress a playfully sarcastic response. She was surprised at Piper’s decision, but nonetheless followed suit and kissed Piper’s neck, running her fingers through her hair while Cait worked to pull off her shirt.

“I think we should move this to the bed,” Nora suggested. She took Piper’s hand and led her to the mattress as Cait reached over to finish off the last bit of liquid left in her glass. Nora secretly flashed Piper a smug look, as if to say _I definitely wasn't expecting this from you_.

“Oh, shut up, Blue.” She whispered under her breath.

Nora pulled her in for a kiss as she worked with her free hand to unclasp her bra, stopping to pull it off and let it fall to the floor. She made it a point to stop and admire Piper’s chest, tracing her fingers over the soft freckles that dotted along her collar bones and the top of her b--

Piper was impatient and pulled Nora back into the kiss. Clearly there was no time to waste.

Cait had been watching silently as she made her way back over to where Nora and Piper were standing next to the bed. She moved in and slipped her hand around Piper’s waist while leaning in to run her tongue along her neck, feeling a shudder run through her spine. Piper leaned back to let Cait unbuckle her belt while Nora tugged at her belt loops, pulling down her pants to reveal a pair of faded pink underwear that had long since been soaked through. Nora looked up to see that Cait was wearing that mischievous smile of hers, motioning for her to sit on the bed.

Taking Piper and turning her around to face Nora, Cait ever so slowly reached her hand around her hip and slipped her fingers into her underwear.

“This is my favorite part.” She whispered against Piper’s ear.

Nora swore she was about to faint as she watched Piper roll her head back at Cait's touch--her fingers grazed over her soaked folds and dipped into Piper, forcing her to groan into her neck. A shockwave of electricity shot through Nora as she watched Cait’s fingers slide through the fabric up and down to tease Piper, slowing her movements and moving her free hand to her breasts to lightly rake her nails across her chest.

Nora dropped down to her knees and placed a delicate kiss near Piper’s bellybutton. She hooked her fingers in her underwear, dragging them down to her ankles and running her hands back up the length of her thighs. Piper moaned at the contact and reached down to grab her hand, redirecting it between her thighs.

“Touch me.” She breathed.

Nora obeyed, sliding her middle and ring finger back and forth across Piper’s slick, wet folds. “Oh, Piper…” She moaned and placed her forehead on her hip, relishing in the feeling of how unbelievably wet she had become.

Nora moved to sit back on the bed, directing Piper to crawl on top of her while she pulled her into a kiss. They fell back onto the mattress as Cait leaned in over Piper and began to run her hands down her back. She gripped Piper’s waist and kneeled down, placing wet kisses on the inside of her legs and biting softly.

Piper was practically squirming on top of Nora as Cait inched closer to the top of her thigh. She hitched her breath at the feeling of Cait’s tongue swiping dangerously close to where she needed to be touched, trying to resist the urge to cry out.

“No reason to hold back, Piper,” Cait smirked against her thigh. “We both know this isn't going to end quietly.”

Piper started to fire back a sarcastic response but was immediately cut off as Cait’s tongue flicked across her clit. She gasped loudly into Nora’s neck, gripping her shoulder for support while trying to maintain some sort of composure. She moaned and dragged her nails down Nora’s arm as Cait dipped her tongue into her and made small, tentative swirling motions.

Nora’s breathing steadily became heavier as she watched Piper writhe about on top of her. Her hands wandered to Piper’s breasts and traced delicate circles around her nipples to distract from the racing heartbeat that threatened to burst out of her own chest. Piper bit her lip, bracing herself against the tension that was building at a rapid pace.

“You okay?” Nora whispered.

“I-- _ah!!_ I'm...” Piper gasped out in between moans. “I'm close!” She could barely focus on anything as Cait wrapped her lips around her clit.

Piper’s legs were trembling, unable to handle the mounting pressure between her hips. Cait hummed with satisfaction as Piper finally cried out, burying her face in Nora’s neck and grasping at the sheets on the bed. She slowed to a halt and backed away from Piper, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Jesus,” Piper breathed out, “Are you both trying to kill me?”

Cait crawled onto the bed and leaned down next to where Piper was still lying on top of Nora. “That depends. You ready for the next round?” she offered.

“Go on,” Nora said from underneath her with a nudge. “I think I need a quick breather.” She sat up and kissed Piper on the cheek, turning to wink at Cait. “Don't get too rough with my girl.”

Cait reached around to Piper and kissed her, dragging her backwards. Piper fell back on the bed as Cait climbed on top of her and kissed her neck while trailing her fingers toward her waist.

“Don't worry, Piper,” Cait grinned, “I'll take it easy on y--”

Piper grabbed Cait’s wrists and pulled them over her head as she forcefully rolled over on top of her, pinning her arms above her head and straddling over her legs. She ground hard against her thigh, causing Cait to draw in a sharp breath while she moved one of her hands toward her hip. She let go of Cait’s wrists and drifted her hand past her waist, moving her fingers even further down.

“Jesus, Piper!" Cait laughed, "Straight to the point, yeah? Typical of you report-- _ah!!”_

Piper slid her fingers deep into Cait and slowly pulled back out, preparing to go again. Cait was temporarily speechless as she looked up at her, mouth agape and pleasantly surprised at the change in Piper’s demeanor.

“Huh,” Piper mused. “Is that how the girls you sleep with get you to shut up?”

Cait sputtered. “I could ask you the same thi--”

Piper thrust her fingers into Cait, this time with a rougher intent. Cait moaned and dug her nails into her hips with every push, throwing her head back on the bed.

Nora watched Piper continually push into Cait, swaying her body with every thrust of her fingers. Cait’s eyes were screwed shut and her body was trembling as Piper increased her speed. Turning her head to look at Nora, she motioned for her to come back.

Nora moved in behind Piper and kissed her down her back. She moaned softly at the feeling of Nora’s hand reaching around her waist and stroking her gently, coaxing her into letting her fingers inside her as well. Nora indulged in the sounds she made that tangled in the air with Cait’s breathy moans as she slowly pushed inside of Piper, grinding against her backside in an attempt to relieve the throbbing ache that pooled in the pit of her abdomen.

Cait was almost at her limit--her back began to arch off of the mattress while Piper continued her steady rhythm and Nora continued hers. Loud gasps and heavy cursing filled the air as the three of them came closer and closer to their much needed release.

“Fuck, I’m--” Nora said through gritted teeth, leaning into Piper to brace herself for the end.

“Me too,” Piper managed to breathe out.

Cait reached up to grip Piper’s waist and grinded herself harder up into her fingers as she herself let out a moan that was closer to a shout. Piper gasped as she felt herself rapidly approaching the edge at an alarming rate, trying to keep up with Cait’s speed while simultaneously trying to focus on Nora’s movements.

“ _Ah--!!_ ” Cait cried out as white hot electricity shot through her body. She arched into Piper’s hand and rocked her hips to chase Piper’s fingers while she rode out the passing waves of her orgasm. Nora cursed and tried to keep her fingers at a steady rhythm as Piper tightened around her, but could barely hang on as both she and Piper were sent over the edge as well, panting and gasping as they came down.

Piper fell back on the mattress, worn out and completely spent. Nora could feel the aftershocks shooting through her body and shuddered as she sat next to Cait, who had covered her face with her hand.

No one spoke for several minutes.

“Sooooo…” Nora offered tentatively, “That was...interesting.”

She waited for a response, only to be met with the sound of heavy breathing and realized they had both fallen asleep.

Laughing to herself and shaking her head, she reached over to turn off the lamp by the bed and pulled the sheets over the three of them, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Piper woke the next morning to the smell of cooked food and the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. She groaned and sat up, noticing there was a stack of her clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair and a glass of water sitting on the end table. She reached over and took a sip, remembering that today she and Nora were supposed to travel back to Sanctuary to get a few supplies--

She froze.

 _Cait is going with us to Sanctuary_.

...

 _Cait was here last night_.

...

She started to panic as she pieced together last night's events, realizing that it was _definitely_ not a dream and that she was _very much awake_. She looked back over at the stack of clothes on the chair.

_Those are the clothes I was wearing, which are currently not on my body._

Piper looked down to see that she was, in fact, not wearing anything. Her heart started to beat faster as her mind raced through everything she could remember last night, from reading her comic, to drinking, to Cait’s finger tracing along her jaw--

_Oh my god…_

Nora knocked on the door, peeking through to see Piper sitting upright on the bed.

“Hey, you.” She beamed. She entered the room and sat down next to her, kissing her forehead. “Everything okay? You're looking a little...pale.”

“Rise and shine, sleepy head!!” Cait called out as she burst through the door.

Piper panicked and scrambled to pull as many sheets as she could over her body.

“Relax, Piper.” Cait said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “There ain't anythin’ under there I didn't see last night.”

“I--” Piper’s ears were on fire as her whole face turned red.

“Pfft, don't worry,” Cait continued. “We got plenty of time to talk about it on our long walk back to Sanctuary today.” She winked and turned to go back to the kitchen. “Oh, and breakfast is ready. We'll need to be leavin’ soon so you'd better get dressed.”

Piper let out an exasperated sigh and fell face-first into her pillow.

“Blue, I need a cigarette like right now, please.” She muffled through the fabric.

_Fuck._

_It's going to be a long day._  

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this ever since I first heard the interaction between the two. Piper and Cait's not-so-friendly rivalry is so fun to explore and I had a blast writing this. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
